


Belannaris

by dammit_solas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit_solas/pseuds/dammit_solas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several hundred years after Inquisition, the Veil is gone, Lavellan is immortal and morning sex is had.</p><p>Something I wrote for Solas Fluff Friday / Solas Smut Saturday on tumblr. Contains both! Fluffy smut galore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belannaris

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my [Revas Lavellan](http://enkindle--this.tumblr.com/tagged/revas-lavellan) in mind, but there are no names mentioned in this fic. Also, [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axveyzma3mA) was on repeat while I wrote this, and captures the mood I was going for nicely.  
> You can also find this fic on [tumblr](http://dammit--solas.tumblr.com/post/130828471809/belannaris).
> 
> Elven from [Project Elvhen](http://archiveofourown.org/series/229061) by [fenxshiral](http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com/)

He wakes slowly, his consciousness moving from dream to waking languidly, delighting in the ease of it. Keeping his eyes closed, he extends his left hand carefully, searching, grasping. When it finds only cool air and cooler sheets, he drags his eyelids open, confirming with sight what he already knows by feel - he is alone in bed. Blinking back the remains of his dreams, he sits up, leaning on his hands for support. Immediately, his eyes are drawn towards the balcony doors, and his breath catches in his throat.

She is standing by the railing, hand resting atop it elegantly. The sun is slowly rising, filling the sky with the pale blue of morning, but touches of pink the colour of her blush still linger by the horizon. The sun shines through her pale blonde hair, painting it in golden light. She is wearing a dressing gown made of fine white silk, trimmed with golden lace. The sunlight filters through the sheer fabric, drawing attention to the dark silhouette of her willowy body. He swallows laboriously, stunned to silence by the sight of her.

She turns to look at him over her shoulder, then, the empty left sleeve of her gown fluttering in a light breeze.

“On dhea, sa'lath,” she says with a smile, and even after all this time, his heart still fills with joy at the sound of her endearment. He gets up from the bed as she turns back. The air is cool around his bare body as he joins her on the balcony, stepping up behind her, sliding his hands across her abdomen to pull her back into his embrace. He settles his temple against hers, breathing in deeply.

“Ea son?” he asks, voice still a little rough from sleep, and she nods, bringing her hand to rest against his forearm, fingers tracing meaningless patterns against his skin. They stay like this for a while, watching the sun make its ascent over the trees, its light dappling the surface of the lake in gold.

He dips his head down to place a kiss on her cheek. She tilts her head, coaxing him to move lower, his lips brushing the skin of her neck. She shivers in his arms.

“Come back to bed, vhenan,” he murmurs, dragging his tongue along her ear from earlobe to pointed tip. She lets out a shaky breath before turning her head to look at him, a grin on her lips.

“For such an old man, you are insatiable,” she teases and an amused hum escapes him. He moves his hand, dragging it upwards, gently brushing over her breast. Her breath stutters again as her nipple hardens under his touch.

“Isalan hima sa i’na,” he murmurs into her ear, his fingers gently teasing the nub through the fabric of her gown. Her response is a sigh of pleasure and fingernails digging lightly into his forearm.

He releases her then, stepping back. She turns around, her eyes following him as he struts back to the bed. He feels a smirk tugging at his lips as he draws back the covers before getting in, not bothering to cover himself. A flare of heat blossoms in the pit of his stomach as she follows, the desire in her eyes fanning the flame. He settles in, leaning against the headboard, before patting his thigh, beckoning her to come to him.

She stops just out of reach. Her eyes roam his figure before meeting his gaze. Slowly, she lifts her hand, brushing her hair away from her shoulder. Her fingers linger on her skin as she trails them lower, down the side of her neck and lower still, between her breasts. His eyes follow the trail, watching as her nimble fingers undo the knot of the sash holding her gown together. She pauses for the duration of a breath before pulling the knot free, allowing the gown to part. With a shrug of her shoulders, she lets the garment fall from her, baring herself completely. He swallows as his eyes caress the curve of her waist, mouth watering as he follows the line of her hip before settling between her legs.

“Garas,” he tells her, or maybe pleads, extending his hand out to her. She steps forward, smiling, taking his hand as she kneels next to him on the bed. He pulls her hand forward, bringing it to his mouth, kissing the palm gently before dragging his tongue along her index finger. Her eyes flutter shut, and he uses this to his advantage. He takes hold of her arms, pulling her down, using the momentum to roll on top of her. Her eyes fly open and she laughs, the sound tinkling pleasantly in his ears. He smiles down at her and sees her eyes widen, her breath catching.

“What is it?” he asks, brows drawing together in a frown. She shakes her head, her fingers coming up to rub between his brows, smoothing the lines there.

“Nothing’s wrong, vhenan,” she tells him, smiling up at him. “I was just thinking how beautiful you are when you smile.”

He smiles back at her and sees her pupils dilate slightly. He can’t quite help the chuckle that escapes him. She hums, looking pleased, and he leans down to press his lips to hers, drawing her into a languid kiss. She responds eagerly, running her tongue along his lower lip, begging for entrance. As their tongues tangle together, his hand finds her breast once more, and their kiss is broken by a low moan that pushes past her lips as he rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He moves lower, trailing open mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder, making her squirm a little, pushing up against his lips.

“Always so eager,” he whispers against the skin between her breasts before moving to capture one nipple between his lips. She gasps as he laves his tongue over the puckered nub, rolling his tongue around it in slow circles. Her hand trails up his arm, coming to rest at the back of his neck. When he rakes his teeth lightly over her nipple, her fingers contract, nails digging into his skin. He growls low in his throat at the sensation, sucking hard to draw a moan from her lips.

He lifts his head to find her eyes fixed on him, pleasure humming through him at the look on her face.

“Tell me, vhenan,” he says, and she blinks slowly, licking her lower lip, “are you wet for me?”

A light blush colours her cheeks, but she grins at him cheekily. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

His laugh is a huff of breath as he trails his hand down her abdomen, stopping before he can reach between her legs. She whines, then flushes, clearly surprising herself with the sound. He smirks at her as he trails a single finger downwards, caressing her outer lips. She bites her lip as she moves her hips, trying to guide his touch to where she wants it most. He pulls his hand back, settling it on her hip instead. She huffs out in frustration.

“You are such a tease,” she says accusingly.

“And you are impatient as always, ‘ma'lan.” He is smiling again, delighting in the look of her spread open before him. Her eyes search his for a moment, her fingers caressing his neck. Then she is pulling his head towards her, drawing him into a searing kiss that makes him tighten his grip on her.

She pulls back, lips still lingering on his as she stares into his eyes.

“Dera em, sa'lath,” she whispers, her breath tickling his lips. “ _Sathan_ , dava 'ma edhas.”

His eyes squeeze shut as he groans, blood surging between his legs. He presses against her, his hardness digging into the back of her thigh. She makes an approving sound, wiggling her hips to rub against him. He drags his eyes open, eyelids heavy with desire.

“Ma nuvenin.”

He sits up, making her hand fall from his neck. She braces it against the mattress and he moves back, hands coming to her thighs, spreading them open as he lowers his head. He pauses for a moment, breathing in the heady scent of her arousal, before slowly dragging his tongue along her slit. She groans, fingers bunching the sheets, hips rising up in search of more pressure. Pressure he isn’t going to give her, not yet.

He parts her folds with his tongue, licking upward but stopping just short of her clit. She groans again, in frustration this time, her hand coming back up, palm trailing to the back of his head, where she presses down. He chuckles against her, keeping his head firmly in place despite the pressure. He trails his tongue around the hood of her sex, delighting in the disgruntled noise she lets out.

“Sathan,” she whines, “please, vhenan!”

He hums in approval, lifting his head to glance at her. Her brows are furrowed, her eyes flashing lightning at him, her look turning darker as he grins at her innocently.

“Mar rodhe ir'on,” he says, voice pitched low, and she groans once more, her head falling back as her hand flops to her side in defeat.

In a heartbeat, he descends upon her, lips drawing her clit in to suckle on it. She shouts wordlessly, hips bucking against his face. He traces his tongue over her, drawing the shapes of letters, flicking his tongue sharply every now and then, as she becomes more and more vocal in her pleasure. When her breath stutters audibly, he knows she is close to release, and draws her clit into his mouth once more. With two fingers, he caresses her opening, teasing her with pressure.

When she comes with his name on her lips, he pushes his fingers into her. The contraction of her muscles sends a shockwave of desire through him, making him moan quietly against her. She slumps into the sheets, tension in her muscles evaporating, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tries to catch her breath. Slowly, he crooks his fingers inside her, pressing them into the spot that always-

She moans, her eyes flying open, hand grasping at the sheets as she pushes down on his fingers, the tremors of her orgasm still pulsing against his hand.

“You,” she begins to say, breathless, and he rocks his hand against her, drawing another moan out of her. She throws her hand over her mouth to muffle the noise, but he reaches out to grasp it, pulling it away.

“I want to hear you.”

He bends his head once more, the taste of her heavy on his tongue, making his head spin slightly. Her breathy moans mix with nonsensical half-words as he brings her to release again, hardly letting her come down before picking up once more. Soon, he loses count of her orgasms, knowing only the desire to make her come again, and again.

He brings her ever higher, until the only sounds she can make are keening moans, her legs trembling against his shoulders. Gently, he eases his fingers out of her and lifts his mouth from her to press a kiss onto the soft skin of her inner thigh.

“Shh, vhenan,” he murmurs, rubbing calming circles against her skin with his thumb. “Ha’mi’in.”

She opens her eyes, looking dazed. She reaches for his hand, her fingers curling around his, still slick with her. She tugs lazily, and he follows, kneeling above her. Up close, he can see that there are a few stray tears glistening on her cheeks, and he bends down to kiss them off her skin. She exhales slowly, breath trembling, before angling her head to kiss him.

“Ar lath ma.” She whispers the words against his lips before trailing hers down, pressing a soft kiss on his chin. He angles his head up and her kisses flutter downwards, her tongue lapping at his skin as they travel down his neck to his shoulder. He lets out a pleased hum as she scrapes her teeth lightly over his collarbone before laving the spot with her tongue. She snakes her hand to his hip, and she lifts up a little to reach his backside, giving it a squeeze. He chuckles, turning his head to look at her. She is wearing a mischievious grin that makes his heart thud a little faster in his chest.

“What are you up to, arasha?” he asks, laughter in his voice. Her grin grows wider even as she bats her eyelashes at him.

“Such accusations, 'ma'isha!”

His wide smile falls from his face when her hand wraps around his cock, his eyes falling shut and a breathless moan escaping his lips. He hears her groan quietly and opens his eyes to meet hers.

“Isalan ma gara suin em,” she breathes, and he cants his hips against her hand involuntarily. She begins to pump up and down his length, making his eyelids flutter. His gaze is fixed on her mouth as she bites her lower lip, before a small smirk appears. She licks her lips.

“Pala em.”

He growls, sitting up. His hands fly to her hips, pulling her towards him. She uses her grip on him to guide him to her entrance, and in one swift move, he pushes inside her. Tight, wet heat surrounds him and his eyes slide shut and brows knit together as he struggles to control himself. He feels her touch on his cheek, her palm coming to rest by his ear as her thumb brushes gently over his cheekbone. He opens his eyes to find hers roaming his face, a gentle smile on her lips.

“Ir'ina'lan'ehn,” she whispers, her thumb smoothing over his brow, looking at him tenderly. He bends over her to claim her lips, pulling her into a gentle kiss, their tongues tangling together lazily. He groans in surprise when she suddenly cants her hips against him.

“Take me, sa'lath,” she says, her voice pitched low with desire. “Neran ihn bre'palas, i vallasan bredhas i'ma'da'vin.”

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise even as another shock of desire runs through him and straight between his legs. She laughs at the look on his face, the sound turning into a heated moan when he pulls back slightly before burying himself within her once more. His voice trembles slightly when he speaks.

“When did I ever teach you such a phrase?”

Her answering grin is infectious. “Who says you did?”

He laughs, making a mental note to bring this up later, and when she moves her hips again, the thought is chased from his mind completely. With a low growl, he grabs her hips again, pulling back until he is barely inside her. His eyes find hers and he pushes in, slowly, pleasure thrumming through him as her eyes become unfocused, her eyelids fluttering. It is all the teasing he has patience for, however, and he sets a slightly erratic pace to their lovemaking, pushing deep into her with every thrust. Still sensitive from her previous orgasms, it doesn’t take long for her pleasure to reach its peak once more. She comes with a long moan, and he stills inside her as the quaking of her body beckons him towards his own release. His breaths come out short and heavy as he waits for her to relax around him.

She hooks a leg around the backs of his thighs, pulling him impossibly closer, and her lips brush his as she hums in contentment, before she takes advantage of his slightly awkward position to push him off her. Stunned as he is by his surprise, she has an easy time maneuvering them so that he is lying on his back. She straddles him, her hand grasping his cock as she positions herself above him, and then she is lowering herself onto him. He groans loudly as her heat envelops him once more. They pause as she settles on top of him.

“You are impossible,” she says, smiling down at him. The sun paints her hair golden again, casting a halo around her, and he cannot tear his gaze away. “Lasa em tua rosas’da’din, sa'lath.”

He nods, rendered speechless, and her smile widens. Bracing her hand on his chest, she lifts herself up. A cheeky grin flashes on her face before she lowers herself on his cock again, moving her hips in slow circles. He throws his head back, an obscenely loud moan escaping him before he shuts his mouth, clenching his jaw. Her fingernails dig into his skin, prompting him to look at her. She shakes her head at him.

“I want to hear you,” she says, repeating his earlier words back to him, and all he can do is nod his assent. She lifts up again and this time when she slides down, he lets his groan leave his lips without trying to stop it. She looks pleased, teeth teasing at her lower lip as she watches his face.

She is a vision. Her body bends gracefully over his as the muscles in her thighs and abdomen work to rock her against him. A slight sheen of sweat covers her skin, catching in the sunlight. Her eyes are filled with desire as she looks at him, and there is a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. The tips of her long hair brush against his chest each time she moves forward.

She is skilled, his heart, and soon he can’t hold back any longer. His hands grasp at her waist, holding her still as he rocks his hips up, thrusting into her with a quickening pace. She throws back her head, eyes sliding closed as he takes her, and the sight of her arching over him has him thrusting once, twice, three times before he is spilling into her with a moan.

She bends forward to pull him into a heated kiss, their heavy breaths mixing together as their tongues massage each other. He slides his hands up her sides, caressing her skin, and she breaks the kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

“Ar lath ma,” he says, his voice coming out rough. They spend a long moment like this, looking into each other’s eyes as his hands caress her back, until he feels overwhelmed and has to close his eyes against the prickling sensation. Her lips brush over his eyelids gently before she pulls back, rising up. They both shiver slightly when he slides out of her.

She lies down next to him and he pulls her into his arms, burying his nose in her hair and closing his eyes. He feels her press a kiss into his shoulder.

“Son era, ‘ma’sa’lath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from [Project Elvhen](http://archiveofourown.org/series/229061)  
> On dhea = Good morning  
> 'Ma'sa'lath = My one love  
> Ea son? = Are [you] well?  
> Isalan hima sa i’na = I lust to become one with you  
> Garas = Come to me  
> ‘Ma’lan = Wife/girlfriend. A much more poetic variant. Lit. Myself, my female person  
> Dera em = touch me  
> Sathan, dava ‘ma edhas. = Please, lick my pussy.  
> Mar rodhe ir’on = You taste delicious  
> Ha’mi’in. = Relax.  
> Arasha = My happiness  
> ‘Ma’isha = Husband/boyfriend. Lit. my man  
> Isalan ma gara suin em = I lust for you to come into me  
> Pala em = Fuck me  
> ir'ina'lan'ehn = gorgeous, very beautiful  
> Neran ihn bre’palas, i vallasan bredhas i’ma’da’vin. = I like it when you fuck me deep and paint my insides with your cum.  
> Lasa em tua rosas’da’din. = Let me make you cum.  
> Son era. = Sleep well.


End file.
